1. Technical Field
This invention relates to dental tools and, more particularly, to a flexible dental tool apparatus and associated method for providing a user with a means to effectively hold dental tools during a dental procedure.
2. Prior Art
Regular tooth cleaning by a dental hygienist is recommended to remove tartar, mineralized plaque that may develop even with careful brushing and flossing, especially in areas that are difficult for a patient to reach on his own at home. Professional cleaning includes tooth scaling and tooth polishing and debridement if too much tartar has accumulated. This involves the use of various instruments or devices to loosen and remove deposits from the teeth. Two types of dental units used in dentistry are the mobile and the chair mounted types. The chair mounted units are the most common in use.
A typical unit provides the basic utilities for dental treatment including water, compressed air, electricity, and vacuum. It may also include hand piece controls, foot controls, a bracket tray, a tubing flush system, three-way syringes, a cuspidor, and a suction apparatus. The unit should be designed so that it is compact and does not occupy space needed by the assistant. Hose attached equipment, such as hand pieces, syringes and oral evacuation devices, should be conveniently positioned to both the provided and the assistant. However, the latter can pose challenges for the dentist, the assistant, and the patient. These suctioning devices are typically constructed of draping, limp hoses, which can become difficult to manage during a procedure. Moreover, the hose typically has to be held by the patient's hand or mouth, proving quite burdensome and painful.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a flexible dental tool apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design and designed for providing a user with a means to effectively hold dental tools during a dental procedure.